


Мама!

by Big_Fish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если мама хочет сделать тебя счастливым - отбиваться бесполезно))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мама!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Sherlock Holmes Secret Santa

Инспектор Лестрейд был не то чтоб раздражен или там банально зол, он был в ярости. Два месяца. Два долбаных месяца бессонных ночей и отвратительного кофе из автоматов. Они всем отделом по крупицам собирали улики, вычисляли место их дислокации, организовывали засаду, еще секунда и они бы взяли этих мерзавцев за жопу прямо с поличным. Если бы не этот урод. Холмс, мать его, старший! Можно подумать, Грегу мало Шерлока с его капризами и манией величия, так нет, у единственного в мире «вы идиот, инспектор» детектива еще должен был оказаться единственный в мире «это дело больше не в вашей юрисдикции» брат. Боже, за что караешь?

Лестрейд очнулся от мрачных мыслей, только подойдя к дому. В окнах гостиной горел свет. Видимо, миссис Уолт зашла покормить Тефтеля - решил Грег и уверенно открыл дверь, намереваясь поблагодарить соседку за помощь.

\- Добрый вечер, миссис… эээм…

\- Холмс, – мягко улыбнулась ему сидящая в кресле дама. Тефтель нагло урчал у нее на руках, никак не реагируя на появления любимого хозяина.

\- Эээм… - многозначительно повторил Лестрейд.

\- А вы, видимо, Грегори. Сын много мне рассказывал о вас, – дама поправила очки и окинула Лестрейда оценивающим взглядом, пронзительность которого не оставляла никаких сомнений. Фамильное сходство было очевидно.

\- Присаживайтесь, Грег, – кивнула она на диван.

Лестрейд осторожно присел на краешек своего собственного дивана, чувствуя себя нашкодившим мальчишкой, разбившим соседское окно. Миссис Холмс почесала Тефтеля за ухом и несколько смущенно вздохнула:

\- Раз уж он боится нас с вами знакомить, я решила познакомиться с вами сама. Все-таки вы уже полгода вместе и, сразу видно, Майкрофт с вами счастлив… Я, как мать, поймите меня правильно, хотела бы поближе узнать человека, с которым встречается мой сын.

\- Эээм… - и на этот раз решил не быть оригинальным Грег.

***

За полчаса таких посиделок миссис Холмс успела рассказать, как Майкрофт в последнее время изменился, конечно, в «лучшую сторону», видимо, он, Грег, на него так благоприятно влияет, и как она рада, что может некоторое время погостить у них, ведь «Грег, вы же не против?», а инспектор успел отойти от первого шока и хорошенько задуматься.

Что бы там себе не воображало все семейство Холмсов, Грегори Лестрейд был отличным полицейским. Он умел слушать, умел анализировать полученную информацию и умел ее использовать. Сейчас, например, он слушал и осознавал, что этот рыжий, носатый мерзавец, только что похеривший его двухмесячные наработки, еще ко всему прочему распускает про него нелепые слухи. Ярость внутри него постепенно плавилась, превращаясь в отменного качества гнев. Приблизительно в тот момент, когда миссис Холмс упомянула, что «они наверняка отлично смотрятся вместе», а в голове у Лестрейда начала светиться неоновая вывеска «Убить Холмса!!!», его и осенило. Он понял, как отомстить паршивцу за ВСЕ.

\- А когда Майкрофт приходит с работы? – вдруг уточнила его собеседница.

Грег хотел было уже сказать, что понятия не имеет, когда его черти принесут, но тут во входную дверь робко постучали.

\- Вот и он, – зловеще улыбнулся инспектор и пошел открывать, на сто процентов уверенный в своей правоте.

И действительно, на пороге его дома стоял белый как мел Майкрофт Холмс. Раз уж они «встречаются» - к чему церемонии – с веселой злостью решил Грег и, не дав сказать Холмсу ни слова, схватил его за галстук, втягивая через порог.

\- Я сейчас все объясню… - прошептал Холмс, пытаясь одновременно вырвать свой галстук из цепкой хватки Лестрейда и не шуметь.

\- Ну, что ты, дорогой, - сладко улыбнулся Грег, не давая Холмсу не единого шанса выкрутиться, - твоя мама уже заждалась. Поговорим после ужина.

Галстук инспектор выпустил из пальцев только за секунду до того, как они вошли в гостиную.

\- Мама, что ты тут делаешь? – напряженно улыбнулся ожидавшей их женщине Майкрофт.

\- Сын, ты что, стесняешься меня? – нахмурилась миссис Холмс, моментально вызывая у Лестрейда подсознательное желание спрятаться за диван и ни за что не признаваться в краже печенья со стола.

\- Нет, – пробормотал Майкрофт, видимо, чувствующий себя не лучше.

\- Тогда, может, ты стесняешься меня? - ради благого дела усилием воли взял себя в руки Грег, стараясь добавить обиды в голос.

\- Нет. Конечно, нет, – совсем скуксился под их двойным напором Холмс.

\- Вот и отлично, – благодушно решила миссис Холмс. – Так что у нас сегодня на ужин?

***

На ужин у Грега планировалась вчерашняя пицца и бутылка пива. Когда они с Майкрофтом вдвоем сбежали на кухню, он сразу честно в этом признался.

\- Инспектор, вы должны меня понять, я не думал, что так выйдет.

\- Можно, конечно, отварить макароны…

\- Просто вы не знаете мамулю, она бы не успокоилась, пока не устроила мою личную жизнь.

\- Ты умеешь варить макароны?

\- Я уже трижды был вынужден посещать смехотворные свидания «вслепую» с какими-то неустроенными девицами «слегка за тридцать».

\- Есть еще сосиски. Но только две. И их нужно как-то отковырять от стенки морозильной камеры.

\- Так получилось. Я не хотел, честное слово. Просто мама увидела ваши фотографии… эээ… они были в отчете… эээ… по делу Шерлока, конечно.

\- Как думаешь, если я полью их водой из чайника, они отлипнут?

\- Ну, и она решила, что мы с вами встречаемся. Клянусь, я понятия не имею, почему! Инспектор, что вы делаете? Поставьте чайник! Вы меня совсем не слушали? Надо ей все рассказать…

\- Ты что, меня бросаешь?! – не глядя на Майкрофта, громко уточнил Грег.

\- Мальчики? У вас все в порядке? – тут же раздался из гостиной обеспокоенный голос миссис Холмс.

\- Да, мам, у нас все отлично, - крикнул в ответ Майкрофт и, сверля спину Лестрейда тяжелым взглядом, прошептал, - значит так, да?

\- Да, так, – подтвердил Грег куда-то в недра холодильника.

\- Ладно, инспектор. Вы еще об этом пожалеете, – пробормотал Холмс, набирая чей-то номер.

\- Посмотрим, – напоследок ответил холодильнику Лестрейд, перед тем как захлопнуть дверцу.

\- Ужин на троих. Через десять минут, – мрачно сказал кому-то в трубку Майкрофт и пошел открывать .

***

По мнению Лестрейда ужин удался на славу. Больше компромата на «человека, занимающего незначительный пост в Британском Правительстве» на данный момент, было разве только у его младшего брата. Миссис Холмс не замолкала ни на секунду, рассказывая про детство и юность своего сына, а под конец вечера и вовсе достала откуда-то небольшой фотоальбом и начала показывать домашние фотографии. У Майкрофта был вид человека, мучающегося несварением, почечными коликами и болотной лихорадкой одновременно. На секунду Грегу даже стало жаль его, такого унижения никто не заслуживает, но потом он вспомнил про два последних месяца мучений и подавил в себе возникшее было сочувствие.

\- Оооо, здесь Майкрофту семнадцать, - оповестила миссис Холмс, увидев, что Грег разглядывает одну из фотографий. Со снимка на него смотрел тощий некрасивый подросток с непропорционально крупными чертами лица и слишком умным взглядом. «Наверняка ровесники его терпеть не могли» – подумал Грег. Насколько он помнил свою юность, у них в колледже таких как Майкрофт частенько макали в сортир, чтоб не выпендривались.

– Сложный был период, – будто прочитав его мысли, вздохнула миссис Холмс. - Знаете, эти подростковые скачки настроения, да еще половое созревание, гормоны… именно тогда выяснилось, что у Майка слишком чувствительные соски. Он весь в отца.

\- Мама!

\- А что? Грег ведь наверняка в курсе. Здесь нечего стыдится, я помню, как ты не мог носить некоторую одежду на голое тело и очень стеснялся мне об этом сказать. Правда, мило?

\- Мама, я умоляю!

\- Еще как мило, миссис Холмс, - пробормотал инспектор, борясь с противоречивыми желаниями узнать побольше информации для последующего возможного шантажа и перевести тему на что-то более безопасное, потому что картинка юного Холмса с чувствительными сосками вызывала в его организме какую-то неправильную реакцию.

\- О, зовите меня просто Виолетта, – разрешила женщина.

\- Еще чая, Виолетта?

***

Да, определенно, это был очень познавательный вечер. Вот только Лестрейд уже не был уверен, хотел ли он столько узнать о Майкрофте Холмсе. Оказалось, Майкрофт обычный человек со своими слабостями и недостатками. Он, так же как и большинство мальчишек, когда-то разбивал коленки, боялся зеленки, зубных врачей и собак, не любил учителя физики, зато любил историю и даже посещал факультатив, однажды он целый месяц ходил в одном свитере, потому что его соседка по парте сказала, что тот ему очень идет. Множество таких мелочей гнездились теперь в голове инспектора, постепенно накладываюсь на созданный самим Майкрофтом образ идеального чиновника. Обо всем этом определенно стоило подумать.

Лестрейд, галантно проводивший Виолетту до гостевой спальни, рассеянно зашел в свою и чуть не споткнулся от удивления. На обычно незанятой левой стороне кровати сейчас прямо-таки царственно возлежал Майкрофт Холмс в шелковой зеленой (когда только успел озаботиться) пижаме.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – помрачнел Грег.

\- Собираюсь спать, – поджал губы Холмс.

\- В моей кровати?

\- А что тебя смущает? Милый, – ехидно уточнил Майкрофт.

\- Да что ты. Дорогой. Боюсь только тебя может смутить то, что я сплю обычно без пижамы, – не сдал позиций инспектор.

\- Нисколько не смутит. Пора и мне хоть что-то узнать о твоих сосках, – огрызнулся Майкрофт и, поняв, что сказал, смущенно закашлялся.

\- Кхм… - неожиданно поддержал его в этом инспектор, - ну, ладно. Думаю, действительно, сегодня нам лучше спать в одной комнате. Мало ли.

Что «мало ли» никто из них решил не уточнять. Лестрейд предусмотрительно погасил свет перед тем как раздеться, а потом в темноте быстро юркнул под одеяло, чувствуя себя пятнадцатилетним подростком на первом свидании в постели. Мысли о подростках, кстати, явно были лишними. В голове опять возникла та самая фотография Майкрофта, и Грег невпопад подумал «интересно, а как у него было первый раз…» и тут же мысленно дал себе пинка, потому что думать о таких вещах, лежа рядом с самим Холмсом, было невероятно стыдно и да, да, черт возьми, возбуждающе. Грег медленно вдохнул и выдохнул через нос, переворачиваясь на живот, чтоб не скомпрометировать себя, и постарался думать о работе, диетических салатах и миссис Холмс, спящей в соседней комнате. Через какое-то время терапия помогла и он, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию с соседней подушки, постепенно провалился в сон.

***

Проснулся Грег с осознанием, что чей-то стояк упирается ему прямо в живот.

\- Что это? - не открывая глаз, сонно поинтересовался он.

\- Это - утро, – обреченно ответил невидимый Майкрофт и как-то неудачно переместил колено, так, что собственное состояние инспектора стало невозможно скрывать.

\- А это естественная реакция на твое «утро», – не дожидаясь вопроса, объявил Грег, наконец открыв глаза, а потом поспешно скатился с кровати и рванул в душ, стараясь не обращать внимания на обиженное сопение за спиной.

Из ванной Грег короткими перебежками переместился на кухню, где миссис Холмс пекла, судя по запаху, что-то совершенно невообразимо прекрасное. У Майкрофта, вплывшего на кухню минут через двадцать, от аромата затрепетали ноздри и заблестели глаза.

\- Вот и весь секрет, – подвела итог миссис Холмс, беседовавшая до этого с Лестрейдом.

\- Заходи, дорогой, - улыбнулась она наслаждавшемуся ароматами Майкрофту, - мы тут с Грегом печем твои любимые печенюшки.

\- Ты что, дала ему рецепт?

\- Конечно, он должен знать твою маленькую слабость.

\- Но мне ты никогда не рассказывала свой фирменный рецепт, – в голосе Холмса слышалась неподдельная обида.

\- Правильно, потому что я тебя знаю, ты бы ел их на завтрак, обед и ужин, а потом опять расстраивался из-за своих щечек, – заговорчески прошептала миссис Холмс, подмигнув Грегу.

\- Скулы, мама. Это скулы, – мгновенно помрачнел Майкрофт.

\- О, ну конечно, – не стала спорить с ним его мама.

Поскольку и у Грега и, как оказалось, у Майкрофта сегодня был выходной - они целый день, по настоянию мамы Холмс, провели вместе. Вместе ходили по магазинам, закупая продукты для окончательно опустевшего инспекторского холодильника, вместе готовили потом лазанью, вместе тихонько выбрасывали получившееся блюдо в мусоропровод и вместе заказывали замену ей из соседнего ресторана. А потом втроем смотрели старые романтические комедии, ели заказанную лазанью, пили приготовленный миссис Холмс пунш, и инспектор чувствовал себя странно на своем месте.

Ровно до того момента, пока выпившая четвертый бокал пунша Виолетта, хлопнув его по колену, не выдала:

\- Ну, давай, рассказывай, кто из вас сверху?

\- Мама!! - мгновенно возмутился Майкрофт.

\- Миссис Холмс! – единодушно поддержал его в этом порыве Грег.

\- Да, ладно, будто бы я не знаю, как это у вас, у мальчиков происходит. В прошлом месяце я специально посмотрела «Queer as folk», – закатила глаза миссис Холмс.

\- О, боже, – прошептал Майкрофт.

\- А вы как думаете? Кто? - вдруг заинтересовался Лестрейд.

\- Милый, я все понимаю, - ласково посмотрела Виолетта на сына, - ответственная работа, весь день в напряжении, тебе, конечно, хочется хоть ночью расслабиться.

\- Что? – опешил тот.

\- Это совершенно нормально, – успокоила его мама.

\- Я тоже так считаю, - заинтересованно посмотрел на него инспектор.

\- Пойду-ка я спать, мальчики, - вдруг засобиралась миссис Холмс, но, кажется, ни сын, ни инспектор Лестрейд ее уже не слушали.

Через полчаса, засунув в уши беруши, чтоб не слышать громкие стоны и пронзительный скрип кровати в соседней комнате, Виолетта Холмс листала свои заметки в блокноте.

«221-Бейкер стрит. Капитан в отставке Джон Уотсон. Военный врач». Неплохой выбор, сынок. Надеюсь, у вас в квартире предусмотрены гостевые комнаты.


End file.
